Alone In The Dark
by MYDARKERHALF943
Summary: After the tragic end of Alone In The Dark Inferno ("good" ending), the fallen angel, Lucifer, did not aquire Edward Carnby as his host of Reincarnation, so he changed the world entirely. Edward Carnby, a Well-Renowned Paranormal investigator, is a defensless amnesiac child with litte memory of his past self. Now he is to fend for himself as he faces hell personally sent by Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1 I am Satan's Reincarnate?

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING of EDEN Game's "Alone in the Dark 5/Inferno", Even though they don't deserve to, since they ruined the series…or maybe the series was already ruined…I don't know, whatever!

**Author's note**: This is to be my First and VERY First Fan fiction. I remember thinking this in middle school and ever since, I had the image of an anime/video game Crossover with the Series, Alone in the Dark. I Mean COME ON! A story about a man who goes into NYC's Central Park and revealing the hidden secrets of a Gate to Hell is a HELL of a Story to me. I respect the Character, _Edward Carnby_ and His Voice Actor, _James McCaffrey_, and the entire Cast of AITD, but gameplay-wise; lagging, glitching to the max and Weird Fighting mechanics, but I do respect the Survival Horror theme EDEN tries to Achieve. So enough talk, here I begin with my Fan Fiction.

**Word to the Wise**: this takes place After the Events of Alone in the Dark 5/Inferno, so bear with it and Please try to stay with me here.

* * *

Chapter 1: I Am Satan's Reincarnate?

I stare at a dead Ceiling, a wooden floor boarded ceiling. This unfamiliar ceiling concerned me, 'Where was I?' I wondered, 'Sarah...Theophile...Hermes?' I took a long good look at my surroundings; it resembled a sort of Sleeping Area, like a large Bedroom with multiple Beds with sheets, Both Ragged and yet clean. What had Happened Before was a bit of a blur; Like Fragments of Memories could be remembered.

Sarah Flores, an Art Dealer dealing Famous Pieces and Artifacts to The Metropolitan Museum, and _Theophile Paddington_, "A former student of mine?" Yes a Student of mine who worked in said Museum as the Curator, and there was HermesTreismajice, "a Mythical Alchemist", more like the S.O.B. who was said to be the Key to bringing the…Light Bringer.

The Philosopher's Stone, a stone created by the Fallen Angel, Lucifer, to Contain his Powers through Time and at the right time, he will return for it releasing havoc. I held onto the stone, like Paddington said for I was "The Light Carrier, the Holder of the Philosopher's Stone." He told me that I was the Original Carrier before, that I was the one who found the stone in some Continent somewhere in the world. Theo told me that whoever held onto the stone with…become Lucifer's slave…It finally clicked in my head, I was meant to be Lucifer's Host, his New Human Form.

Sarah…Stupid Girl…what was she thinking, taking the stone from me! I was to suffer, not her. Hermes told me to shoot her, to resume the prophecy, to Walk the Path of Light and take my role as Lucifer's new Host. As I was being possessed by Lucifer, I felt the unimaginable Torture of my body dying, my soul being corrupted by Lucifer. I knew Real suffering isn't known, but this was the definition of Suffering. I was being taken of my life, slowly and painfully. Lucifer relished this moment as I was being consumed by his Presence. As I suffered, it ceased to course through my body and instead course through Sarah's. Here, Hermes told me to shoot her. I couldn't, something told me I had to, but I had feelings for her. Maybe it was the Guilt of killing her, after her little stunt to save me. The guilt of killing her after she tries to save me, but what good is that if she has to suffer? I had to do something, Lucifer wasn't amused by this. The possession seemed to increase its rate of speed.

Before I could do anything, it was too late… she came onto me, whispering, "Do you still…love me?" The heavy feel of sadness fell upon me, I Replied with Sorrow Stitched onto my words, "…Y-yes…" I held onto her as her final few seconds came up. She whispered to me in a deep hoarse tone, "How about now?" it was then I released her of our embrace farewell, and took a long look at what my tragic lover had become. Bloody veins appeared from her eye sockets, and mouth, her flesh had turned into a dead grey color, this is what Lucifer had done to Sarah. Lucifer didn't act like he wanted Sarah's body as his new host, roaring out that she wasn't sufficient enough to use.

Theo told me,"His Reincarnation would be His Downfall!" and apparently, it turned out to be true. He didn't get what he wanted, he didn't have my body. I walked the Path of Light and Sarah countered his Reincarnation, his "End of the World" agenda had backfired onto him, now he remains with the normal abilities of a human with limited use of his own.

He threatened to destroy this entire world but none of that matter now, Sarah is dead, Theophile is dead, now only I live, alone in the dark with the horrors of Human-like creatures roaming the park. "You will Suffer, Mortal!" Lucifer Roared in his Normal, Demonic tone saying the typical cliché line of some old movie demon. I imagined what he could do, but after realizing that he was more a mortal himself, what could he do?

"Why the Fuck should I care anymore?!" I yelled with Confidence, "There isn't anything you can do that can faze me!" I turned my back on him and walked away from the opened Gates.

He growled out, "How does it feel? How does it feel to be Alone?" It stopped me in my tracks; I knew this would be it. This is where my life would end; this is where I would parish from the humanoid creatures littering the streets of Central Park of beautiful New York City. I had to say something, to...at least piss him off. So I turned my head and said to him, "I'm…I'm used to it…"

This had to piss off Lucifer; I took a stand in front of the devil himself and told him off. Lucifer released a Loud Echoing Roar, which had echoed throughout the whole remainder of the park. A bright light was emitted from the Gates and in a second, everything went dark…

Then…that's when I work up…woke up here in this shoddy darkened bedroom…what's worse…I can't remember my own name…I'm now an amnesiac…a guy with only fragments of his memory intact. I sat up on this cheap, worn out bed, which was surprisingly comfortable despite its condition. Suddenly, the room seemed larger then I imagined. As I through the blanket off my legs, my eyes barely adjusting to the darkness, I sat at the side of my bed. 'If this is what Lucifer calls torture, I kind of expected a little more of a Hellish perspective.' I thought, 'then again, he was in a weak state…and in Sarah's body and not mine. Wonder what he could have done with the power I had…' I shook my head, trying to ignore that train of thought. I stood up, my legs felt weak, my body felt sore, hell I felt like falling back down onto my Soft, Worn-out bed, but I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't save Sarah, the least I could do is save me from sleep.

Looking ahead of me was the outlining of a hallway lamp lighting the outlining of the door. That was the only light in this damp room, the way out. I wobbled my way towards the door. Blinking repeatedly, my eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, I could see the white wooden door. Strange that I met the door knob at chest's height, the door even seemed a bit larger than expected. Reaching out for the door knob, the door creaked open slowly as light began infiltrating the dark room.

The hall seemed rundown, just an ordinary narrow hall. Yeah a few paintings here and a portrait there, a clock with a cartoon cat girl doing a cute winking expression, holding the peace sign to her eye and holding the actual clock in her other. It read, "5:00 AM", early in the morning in an unknown location. I best find out where. I walked down the narrow hallway, creaking with every step I took. Three doors to my left, and two to my right, first came to my left. I read a plague on the door; Strange Foreign Lettering was on it. I remembered at least something useful from my past life, I was Trilingual.

English, obviously, Latin, don't know why, and Chinese, for something I did with Theophile with the time I spent traveling from continent to continent, looking for ancient artifacts in some of china's old ruins. Didn't looked like any Chinese writing, looked more like Japanese writing, consisting bits of the syllables, Kanji, and Katakana. I could make out what it could be saying? It seemed to say "Bathroom", I didn't hesitate in finding out if it was or not, or finding out if anyone was in there. I opened it with no warning, yeah it was a bathroom. A small window with bars shielding it, as if it weren't a rundown set-up as it is. I walked up to the window, still expected it to be at a lower height for my age; it appeared to be higher than my own height. I stood on my toes to get a view.

The early morning lighting covered what seemed to be a homey cul-de-sac. Nothing was easily viewable at the time, but I WAS certain it was a cul-de-sac. Relieving my toes, I went back to standing normally and took a step back from the window. I turned to the door, but not after looking at the sink's mirror. With what little lighting given from the rising sun coming over the horizon, I could see…myself. I knew that I was young, but this was ridiculous. I saw myself, no younger than a simple child.

Lucifer's plan was to use me for his own advantages; instead Sarah filled my spot at the last minute. He said that I would suffer, but putting me in a low quality bedroom in some shoddy building with a lowering of my own age and as an addition, giving me amnesia, this is some kind of joke!

I touched my face, reassuring that it was no dream, nor was it an illusion. I was a kid about Ten years old with the…"Soul", if I could say, of a much older Character. I was in no shape in defeating Hellish Demons, like a normal child, I am helpless. I turned on the faucet of the grimy sink; hot steam released fogging up the mirror. 'Any words to say?' I thought to myself 'Not a damn thing.' I cupped both hands, placed them under the faucet, the hot water felt semi-good in my hands. I splashed the water onto my face, and then grabbed a towel that hung next to it, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

'Actually I did have something to say' I thought mentally, bringing up the last subject 'I really didn't see this coming…" laughing at what's become of my own fate, I exited the bathroom and walked onto the next. Yet again another room with yet another Plague, still unable to read what it said. It appeared to be open; yet again I slightly pushed to door further open with no common decency of knocking and finding anyone within the complex, allowing more lighting to enter. I peered my head, extending my neck out and squinted to get a clear image.

The room seemed isolated, like the bedroom before. I noticed that there were some clothes laid out on a similar raggedy bed before, still looking new as if it were taken out recently. They looked like a Nun's Habit, a black veil, and what looks like a wimple…there were more cloth pieces on the bed but I couldn't tell what is what. I retracted my head back out and looked at the plague again. Reviewing the sign, not only were there Japanese lettering but, surprisingly, English lettering as well!

'Something something…Lucia' I said to myself, I could be considered a loner at this point. Not sure if it's an American or Japanese American girl but I need to know soon. I left the door the way it was before and walked on down. The next door was wide open, hallway light lighting the room up well. I didn't even take my time to even be stealthy with it; an open door equals no one there, obviously. Hell, the remaining two were open as well.

Not a sound, not a footstep but my own with every floorboard squeak my child sized feet can make, felt almost as if it were abandoned…the clock could even be heard, damnit! Thank god, I'm used to being this long alone…kind of felt sorry for myself, until I heard the single noise that had reassured me on not being alone here. A cough from below my feet, though I was certain it wasn't Lucifer coughing loud enough from hell for me to hear, no but a female's cough! Could it be that sister, Lucia? Hope it was her, I didn't wait any longer. I rushed down the hall, a turn right and a set of stairs lead to the ground floor.

Its floor boards were squeakier than the previous floor and about two turn down the stairs and I was on the first floor…the room was lit with candles. Numerous candles placed in parts of the room, here, there, and one right next to me on a large candle stand. The room seemed…homey, kind of resembling a church. A simple layout; a couch to my left, a book case down to the center wall, and a supply closet to my right. Yeah a table in the center and counter next to couch, harboring numerous books and figurines and a coat rack next to what seems to be the door to the outside. Like an oasis in a desert of the unknown and yet uncertainty had come over me. A choice, do I leave or stay?

I didn't want to squander my time here any longer, nor do I want to wait for what hell Lucifer had in stores for me out there. I headed for the door, opened it and exited the Complex…


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**Disclaimer**! I…..Actually own this… ok NOT! Really I don't own anything of Eden Game's "_Alone in the Dark Inferno_" nor do I own its characters. On that note, I also don't own any of the Alone in the Dark games, I just play them, and I own nothing of Ken Akamatsu's "_Negima! Magister Negi Magi_" Hey…Hey ! Thanks for a great middle school time; its library had the whole series! Negima is great and will always be GREAT!

**NOTE**: I didn't read the reviews, if there is any, because I have no internet at my place, and next chapters will need some time, even though I can write about the same amount as the last in a matter of hours. So yeah…let's go ON! Oh yeah…I know my stories aren't as good or as great as the other authors or as famous as the others because I'm using a Dead character from a Dead series, but I love the Edward Carnby character. Let's think about it, it's my first and I'm sure not all your stories were perfect either at the time. So understand that it's a first…

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelations

Upon exiting the complex, the cool breeze of the outside was refreshing as it swirled around my body. Nothing has changed since looking out the bathroom window; it still was an early twilight morning. If I remember, it was 5:00 am when I saw that clock. Possibly only a few minutes had passed since I awoke, and I doubt I'll be back to sleep anytime soon. I took a few steps away from the complex and turned, facing the building. Astounded, it turned out to be some sort of three stories building, looked like an Orphanage of sorts.

A billboard was on the roof of it, again in Japanese writing, typical. I was in Japan, that was all I can think of and, trying not to release my inner traveler, I always wanted to come here. Sightseeing, famous landmarks, the cities…I'm getting ahead of myself, I need to be cautious. I'm still defenseless…

Wondering if it was right, maybe I was in a scenario where I was known to a few people in this "orphanage" and they would wonder where I was…Lucia may or may not be here, or maybe what Lucifer told me, "how does it feel? How does it feel to be alone?" maybe this place was barren, I'm the only one here in this perfect replica of Japan?!

I shook my head in disagreement, too farfetched…I mean 'Why Japan? I know Japan's a cool place and all, but why would Lucifer put me here!?' I laugh at the thought of it, and started walking off down a road of the unknown, which seemed like a street leading down to a city.

With little guilt for the first scenario, I walked on straight down the street, with no knowledge of where I will end up. Slowly, more and more people began exiting their homes, looking ready for work, as well as children getting ready for a ride to school by their mothers, not having a care in the world. Made me feel nostalgic, but then I realized, I'm here.

Me, a child with the soul of an Ancient Hundred year old grown man who faced Lucifer and experienced hell first hand. These children don't realize that there is a world, a dark world filled with creatures from another world just waiting to devour them or to take them away from the comforts of their mother's embrace. Just the thought of seeing these carefree children in a hellish world ruled by the Devil himself would literally break my heart.

I noticed one of the children, a boy looking like around the same age as my current body, smiling and yelling out in joy, "Konnichiwa!" to me, if I remember right, it meant "Hi." Politely, I waved back and said, "Hello!" not sure if they understood though. I think his mother did, she greeted me as well.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" she said happily, again I replied the same. Her face went from happy to a stern expression, figuring that she noticed that I was American. I resumed on walking until she stopped me. She spoke out in English, "excuse me, child?" Heart-felt relief filled inside me, I had figured that everyone in Japan only spoke Japanese, huh who'd a thought that? Not me apparently…I replied with joy, "yes?"

She told me, "Where are you parents, Kodomo?" A lie is all I need, "I'm an orphan; they died in an accident when I was a baby…" I sorrowfully said; face down to the concrete sidewalk, trying my best to play my false role. "Aw I'm so sorry, little boy. Aren't you being taken care of in that orphanage down the street?" resuming my role, I told her yet another lie, "yes but they allowed me to go walking around the block, so I can get a hold of Japan."

"That's not entirely safe for a child like yourself, isn't it?" the concerned parent said. A bead of sweat was made, if she saw through my lie, then back to the orphanage with me. Keep it going, "yes it isn't but she told me that it was a safe area around here. Sister Lucia trusted me, and, not to mention, I'm actually an intelligent boy for my age. So I know my rights and wrongs; not to walk without looking both ways and such. You know, stuff like that…" I explained, hoping that she bought it.

"Well…o…k then" she said yet again with concern in her voice. I questioned her, "excuse me, I know that I'm not that fluent in the Japanese language yet, but could you tell me what street I'm walking down?" as helpful as she can be, she translated the street name, "it says "Mahora City one mile down, you sure you'll be ok alone?" Being ok alone? Hell yeah I would, "I'm used to it apparently…good bye ma'am!" I announced my goodbye with a wave farewell and walked on.

I saw her wave goodbye as well. The more I continue walking down the street; more shops began showing up more and more frequently. I heard the faint horn of a tram a good distance away behind me.

My eyes followed the train tracks, leading the same direction I was heading. I then realized that the street had begun looking like a precinct, being enclosed with shops and apartments. Apparently, I theorized that maybe Mahora city is some sort of city surrounded by big, flashy shops with many attractions just begging for Otaku and fanatic's money.

I had never seen so many Anime Figurines, DVDs, posters, all kinds of wondrous stuff…well not entirely wondrous. It only took one guy to saying, "Burusera" to freak me out, he even held onto what the word, "Burusera" meant, and I gotta say, "Why the hell do they sell underwear in a vending machine!" then came the freaky part, just one guy's inhalation was all it took to tell me some guys are actually into crap like that…I went on, with the many horrific images of "who had the brass balls or lack of shame to walk up and purchase Female Panties."

It was then that I came to what seems to be the train station that train behind me was to stop at. I said to myself, 'what the hell? Might as well', walking to the Mahora train station; I failed to contain my inner traveler, oh well then. This part of Japan didn't seem so bad, I figured by now Lucifer would have deployed another creature like the one I fought in the Metropolitan Museum in New York.

It kind of felt peaceful here, maybe he stopped wanting me for a host, just maybe his obsession with me had ended and I can go on. I smacked myself in the head after realizing that I'm a kid, a simple kid with no advantages of doing anything, maybe this place is to put me as ease and as my guard is dropped, he'll spring a monster and end me on the spot. Well played, Lucifer well played…

I walked to a bench nearby, laying back and resting my puny feet, which were not even filling a single adult sized shoe. I noticed that there's not a single shoe on my foot, then I realized, I wasn't even properly dressed. I'm in my god damn Pajamas, then again they don't really look like your average P.J.s, it was just a simple grey shirt under a blue long sleeve shirt with a little cross symbol over my heart. Pants weren't fashionable, just a simple dark grey, charcoal colored pant. An orphan, am I? I looked more like a prisoner with a blue shirt covering it all, but to tell you the truth, I didn't really care…not any more.

If I'm to be an orphan, I best play the part in Lucifer's little fool. I figured I would be his "Faust" and call it a day, but there were no pros for me. I'm just going to play the role of a child in his story. I sat forward and put both my hands on my head, stressing out on what to do.

"God Damnit, I can't do anything about the "being a child" part, but my amnesia, my Fate, even the-", I just realized it now, "the Philosopher's stone!" I completely forgot about the stone. If Lucifer's agenda is still set, then world is still in danger! I asked myself, "What would Theo do?" I closed my eyes, hoping to see him in the afterlife.

Darkness, just pure darkness and not a soul to be seen. Theo, he would usually be here, next to me just ready to give me advice, but I guess not anymore, I guess. Then the familiar voice was heard, "Hello Edward…"

I looked around with my eyes closed, thinking that he was still reachable through the afterlife in a parallel universe. I looked all around me, again just darkness, until I felt the hand of my former student touch my shoulder. I turned around and opened my eyes to a "sight for sore eyed" friend. The gruff old man welcomed me with open arms as I returned him the same. "Theophile!" I said with enough joy to bring me tears. "My god, Edward it's so good to see you again." my student said to me WITH tears of joy. Our friendly reunion was interrupted as I questioned what he called me.

"Edward? Theo, please tell me who am I?" I begged Theo as he placed his wrinkly old hand on my head, "Don't worry, Edward. I'll tell you what you need to know, but first…how about some Breakfast?" Face-palming myself, dumbstruck at how he would remain so calm in this type of situation.

* * *

7:30 A.M. we were back within the Mahora City Precinct in a nearby fast-food joint which kind of resembled an I Hop, we sat at a table with our breakfast meals. I had bacon and eggs with a side of pancakes, simple yet delicious, and Theo had an Omelet, with some hash and golden wheat toast.

Theo seemed to notice that I wasn't eating, so he asked me, "Edward, what's wrong? Eat up, little one!" Just the way he said it had pissed me off, I went off on him, "Theophile, who the hell am I?! You died helping me in New York with Lucifer's reincarnation, how are you alive!? And what happened to the Philosopher's stone!?" I took in a deep breath, even though I had just created a scene with an old man…awkward…

"Edward, Please-" I interrupted him and resumed, "No Theo, How could you be so calm!? You think this is all good living? I don't know if you're keeping up with current events, old man, but I Know the Devil's got something up his sleeve and we can't eat at a time like this!" I huffed and puffed out everything I had on my mind, now just silence filled the entire IHop establishment, all looking at my table.

At the time, a handful of school girls had just entered the IHop, breaking the silence for us all. These girls all seemed a tad bit loud for my taste, probably my child instincts telling me something. The energetic girls just went on speaking out in Japanese for us all to hear, probably caused the eaters to be distracted, so saved by hyperactive Japanese school girls…that's…good.

I put my head down on the table, collecting myself and tried to apologize to Theo. Before I could say a word, he told me, "Edward, I'm so sorry, my boy…" He placed his fork down on the table, "What would you like to here, first"

About twenty minutes passed, we finished out meals and I had the information I had so longed for with anticipation.

* * *

'My name was Edward Carnby; my age was anything but a surprise, I was "over a hundred years old and was still in a young man's body", thanks to Lucifer's accursed rock possessing me in the old ruins of China. I am…or was a renowned paranormal investigator who solved the **suicide of Jeremy Hartwood** in the Derceto Mansion in Louisiana, with the help of young **Emily Hartwood**, an antique dealer.

Her uncle had been known for keeping odd artifacts and relics with unmentionable pasts, which meant they were most likely haunted. Jeremy was almost possessed by an **aggravated Pirate Ghost named "Ezechiel Pregzt"** or by his nickname _"Bloody Ezech."_ Turned out that he saved himself from being possessed by the pirate by hanging himself within his own manor, damn. Emily and I defeated the hostile spirit with a total household exorcism. This was in _1924_ and was called a "_Supernatural Private Eye_" after it.

Another one of my glorious cases I solved to place in yet another mansion called "Hell's Kitchen." It was after a long three months on Christmas day; word came in that a young** "Grace Saunders"** was reported missing and that word came straight us, me and my newly recruited partner, Ted Stryker. After following each of the clues given by the usual P.I.s, it leads us to said mansion, which was home to an infamous Gangster boss and his so called "sorry excuse of a crew."

Didn't matter much, that crew was possessed by an **Infamous Pirate Captain named One Eyed Jack **and his entire "true to their name" crew. There was Shorty Leg, Music Man, T-Bone, Black Hat, Mister Eye, Bubble Blade, And De Witt, yep the entire seven man crew and One Eye Jack possessed each of the seven gangsters and none lived to tell the tale after we got a hold of them all. Sorry to say that the damsel in distress was to cause for the Acts of Black Magic within Hell's Kitchen. Elizabeth Jarret, our Femme Fatal, was once a plantation slave who was taught the ways of black magic as a child, not to mention she was deeply in love with the spirit.

I'm droning off, anyways little Grace Saunders was missing in that mansion. Upon splitting up to save little Grace, ted disappeared entirely and was found in the basement as a sacrifice to call One Eye and his entire crew. Moving on from this tragic moment, I find that the back end of the entire house was a part of a crashed pirate ship. Yeah, behind its beautiful and frightening look in front, behind it was a wrecked ship.

I found grace tied to the main haul post, having to rescue her, I was engaged in a one on one sword duel with the captain. It reminisced my last case with Bloody Ezech, what with the pirate themed case and situation. I defeated the bastard and left the ship as it crumbled to the ocean, alone with its crew and captain, as well as his fair lady. This all happened in 1925, and what a hell of a Christmas it was for me…'

One case intrigued even myself, maybe it was my child mind liking the theme of Cowboys, like any American child's dream of riding horses, catching bandits and respecting the law as a deputy, but this case was just a year later somewhere in the Mohave Desert.

'Some sort of town in the middle of the desert, and of course, I didn't believe there would be a town in the middle of that dust bowl but rumors say of it being a movie set and that the crew set went missing, bad enough it being in Nevada, but Poor Emily Hartwood was there as well.

Upon arriving there, I found the little town called **Slaughter Gulch**, sounds nice…rumor says that it was cursed with an evil cowboy named Jed Stone who was responsible for the crew's disappearance. Despite the many undead folk littering the street of Slaughter Gulch, I had defeated every single henchman Jed had for me. information was found around the Gulch telling bits of Stone's past, turned out that he is the love child of both Bloody Ezech and Elizabeth Jarret, the two from my previous cases.'

Currently, my childish conscience even told me that there's a connection both my previous cases that led me to that point in time… 'In finding the gun wielding spirit, his plan was to blow up the western side of the San Andreas Fault and cause an Apocalypse-like scenario. And for what, you might ask? For the gold beneath the Gulch, this was an Indian's burial ground, mind you. It seemed like he did care for the curse on whom ever that disturbs that burial ground. A demonstration of his own immense power was all he needed.

In the end, Emily and I defeated him and Emily's filming resumed on as planned.

From here, it was then that I, myself, was possessed by the stone found in China, which leads up to the events of my past self and the path of light.'

* * *

I placed one hand on my forehead, just staring down at the semi-warm breakfast meal Theo had bought me. "Theophile, this is heavy…I'm not sure what to think." I stressfully sighed. Theo, who was just finishing up his meal, chuckled lightly, "Edward, You shouldn't worry yourself so much, you end up making yourself sick. You know, things may actually turn out positive for you and me." Theo seemed to be on the positive side in all this, but I had to ask, "Why are you so Cheerful? You know that Lucifer-" he interrupted me, "Do you know why I am so positive at this time? Hmm?"

He wasn't going to drop this act, so I have to play along with him, "Why Theo, Why are you so positive?" He whispered with restrained glee in his voice, "I have something that will be of use to us and this world!" now my hope for him was fading, I told him with the urge to cause another scene just begging to be released, "What could you possibly have-"

My sentence then trailed off as his old hand reached into his black professional jacket's inside pocket and pulled out what he said was the "Philosopher's Stone" and laid it in front of me on the table.

My eyes widened, "how the hell?" he answered my confusion, "When this world was set, I guess I had the stone this entire time. How fortunate for us, right?" I didn't know if I should smack Theo for not telling me sooner or to cry with joy.

Taking the stone and hanging it over my neck, Theo spoke, "Edward, we may have to stone, but it will only be a matter of time before you walk the path of light again." Then comes the stress yet again, "Theo, you best explain this Path of Light, because you were pretty vague on the last time I walked. So you better tell me EVERYTHING!" I demanded.

"Edward, I know that, but this is an entirely new world for us and I don't even know what he has changed, ok? Listen, First we try to find the Gates of Hell's location, then we'll find out how to prevent Lucifer's Reincarnation, Ok?" he said, reassuring me of our situation being "Alright."

"Now please eat, you'll need your strength to do what you need to do…" maybe it was alright, maybe I'm stressing over nothing. Maybe I need to just eat my worries away and remain calm.

About five minutes passed, we exited the establishment with stomachs full of food. He filled me in on who would help me, a character that goes by the name of "Negi Springfield" a Child from Wales, England that is to teach at Mahora Academy, an all girl academy…yeah I know, I can't believe it either. "The Tram should be coming at any minute now; he will be on that tram, so hurry to the platform and wait for him there.", he said, but one thing I had to ask him, "But Theo, How do you Know? I mean you can't actually know who knows what and where to go? And on top of that, how did you find me? I'm pretty sure it's more than a coincidence…" all he could say, "let's just say, it was Divine Information" It puzzled me deeply, "wha..."

A faint tram horn was heard, "looks like it's your tram, Little One! Hurry along now!" he said to me with haste. I started jogging to the tram station, but stopped, realizing I had no way of contacting him whatsoever. "Theo!" I yelled out, "how do I contact you?!" Just realizing himself, he pulled out his Infamous touch screen phone I had used before in NYC and tossed it to be in time before I could lose sight of him. I successfully caught it with awe, such timing, nice one, Theo!

As the tram began zooming down along the tracks and headed straight to the station, my jogging had turned into small sprints. My clothes began flapping as the wind began blowing right past me, the stone dangling around my neck as well. Numerous girls began watching me as I raced the tram to the station, all pointing and jokingly cheering me on, one took out a camera and took a picture. Just a picture of a nine year old child running, I hoped that I made the front page as I win my race with it. Just a good distance away, I had to break for it. A sudden burst of stamina filled me inside of me, full of air, not a single bead of sweat and soon I was past the train and made the finish line.

The platform was higher than me, I didn't know what made me jump for it but I did. For a little kid, many wouldn't think that it was normal for a young child to jump a high level platform. I, myself, thought of the most reasonable explainable for my little stunt; first of all, the tram was slowing down and I was just pumped from the motivation given by the girls and second of all, I have very limber legs. Doubt anybody would buy that though, but still, what's up with that?

I patted my clothes off of any dirt and waited for the tram to come. Hopefully this Negi Springfield kid would help me immensely with my situation, but why a kid who Labels himself as a "Teacher?" I just hope that Theophile's Divine information is reliable…


	3. Chapter 3 The Light CarrierProf Clas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**! Really I don't own anything of Eden Game's "_Alone in the Dark Inferno_" nor do I own its characters. On that note, I own nothing of Ken Akamatsu's "_Negima! Magister Negi Magi_" and that's it…..

**NOTE**: to any amazing readers who read my so called "piece of crap" story that is my baby, review and stuff…Ok? Review my story; please tell me what's good and what not, just say a little something. Also you'll notice that there may be some changes within Mahora, that's because I know little of Negima. It's been some time since I've read the manga or the anime, which I'm watching more and more nowadays. So try and give me an insight on Mahora…

* * *

Chapter 3: The Light Carrier in the Professor's Class

_7:56 AM_

I sat at the bench as the tram came to a stop, the tram filled with anticipated females, yearning to learn at their current semester. There I was, waiting for Springfield to come out, but unexpectedly, I hadn't noticed that they exited on the other side of the station. Girls began littering out of the small compacted tram, yelling and cheering as they ran with glee. They did cartwheels in joy, some cheered and some just didn't do a single action; at least there are some who can contain themselves. I hadn't had any time to waste, damnit! A teacher was in that tram and I need to hurry!

I looked around and yet no avail to getting around, so I painfully waited. Then I received a call on the phone, Theophile's number came up. Answered it, "Theo?" I said hastily and a gruff voice spoke, "Edward, did you find him?" I told him, "No I didn't, but I'll find him when I get into that school. As long as talks to me, I'll be fine." He sighed on the other side of the phone, "Ok, just take your time. Remember; just find him in that school!"

I released a sigh as well, "ok, call me back in a few…" I hung up and slid back the phone into my pocket.

The tram began to move and soon my window was open for me to move out. I jumped over to the other side of the platform, again no Idea how I did this but whatever. I continued on only to see the many girls pushing themselves to get in front to the central station, where they would be released to the school. The school didn't seem like a school, looked like another precinct, but then I wasn't in clear view of it all.

A chime emitted and the gates to Mahora Academy were open. Girls began flooding the streets of the once empty school, filling the streets with cheer. Seemed like a huge parade to me, but I guess these hyperactive girls are actually this glad to learn. It makes us wonder why they're so smarter than us…meh.

Each aisle began to be cleared enough for me to move on in with ease, I didn't like the fact that I would be pushing through them to find this Springfield guy. I followed the crowd straight to the school, hoping to find him before he goes to teach. It was pointless; it seemed that I would never find this guy. Nothing but just girls, endless amounts of girls just having fun on the way to school. I was on a schedule here, so i turned a whole 180 degree around and started calling out his name.

"NEGI SPRINGFIELD!" I yelled out, but to no avail, the energetic girls were too loud for my young vocal cords to reach out a single peep. I tried again, walking backwards as well, "NEGI SPRINGFIELD! NEGI-" I was interrupted when someone had crashed into me.

I felt the soft touch of a female's body on top of my little boy, with head first into her breasts, and my back landing hard onto the concrete, my head hitting the concrete just enough to get me into a daze.I saw darkness, but I also heard a girl shriek in disgust, I'm guessing she noticed my head buried into her chest. She got on all fours, just taking in the image of a small defenseless boy, who just so happens to be lying down beneath her with head directly where her breasts were, and finally getting up. She started talking to me in Japanese, I was still in a daze so I couldn't actually tell what she was saying, and then again, I didn't understand Japanese so it didn't make a difference.

I came to when she grabbed me by my head with both her hands, again yelling out to me in Japanese. Not one, but two girls; one with flaming orange hair and another in dark brown hair.

Her friend was nice enough to have her put me down. She spoke to me in a friendly tone, which felt like a greeting to me, "_Ohayo Gozaimasu, Otoko No Ko_." I had hoped that there wasn't going to be anyone talking to me, but I guess I'll hope they understand English.

"Uh…Hello", I said nervously.

Crossing my fingers, her facial expression went blank then she smiled, "Oh, Your American? Well, hello little boy! My name is Konoka Konoe, what's-" she was interrupted by her loud mouth friend as she spoke out in English, "Konoka, why bother finding out his name?! He's not going to stay; this place isn't for little snot-nosed brats like him."

Konoka adjusted her bag on her shoulder and spoke back, "Oh calm down Asuna, there's nothing wrong with being friendly with a lost child."

"I'm not lost, I'm supposed to find someone here…" I said innocently. Asuna looked at me, "Who, Liar? Who do you expect to find here?"

"Negi Springfield!" I yelled right in her face, which I shouldn't have done what. "First, you feel by breasts, and then you yell right in my face? You didn't even apologize for feeling me up, you little brat! Where the hell are your parents so I can tell what a bad boy you are?!" she grunted out as she grasped onto my small head and began squeezing.

Such brutish strength, Jesus that seriously hurt! I yelled out in pain, "OWW! Let go of me, Damnit!"

_7:59AM_

She scoffed, "and you swore, such a little saint you are." She began shaking me around in the air; kind of knew that I shouldn't have said anything. A loud chime rang from the intercom, announcing that it was time to start class.

Asuna screamed in shock, "We're late!" Dropping me, she grabbed Konoka and began pulling her straight to class. Konoka yelled in joy, "Yay, We're Coming, Negi- san!" They both rushed to class, but upon doing so, a pair of roller-blades had fallen off the knot she had tied to keep her blades attached to her bag. It looked like she didn't seem to notice them fall off.

I yelled out to them, "Hey wait! You forgot your roller-blades!" but they didn't seem to hear me.

"Negi-sensei?" I questioned, "well now I know he's here, but where damnit!" I got up, patted off the dirt from my pants and walked towards the them. It seemed like the Gentleman thing to do to such a nice girl, I bent down, but before grabbing them, my phone went off.

Pulling out my phone, I was Theophile.

"Hello?" I asked, Theo replied, "So, did you find him?" I stuttered, "uh….uh…" looking down, I noticed the label on the blades; it read _Konoka Konoe, Class 2/3-A_, this was enough to go off on.

"Theo, yeah I think I know where he is…" I replied, questioning even my own speculation. "Good Edward good, Now just explain to him what the path of light is and hopefully he would help us locate the Gate. I will call again in few hours. Until then my friend, Goodbye." he then hung up, letting the dreaded monotone noise fill my ear.

I held up the rollerblades to my face, _it's a lead, not much but it'll have to_. I took one long look at the label, "Class 3-A…ok Class 3-A."

I set off towards the leviathan sized school known as Mahora Academy, not a single body left remaining on the concrete campus. Felt like a metaphor for my life, literally. I see why these girls were so eager to come to school, the campus seemed large enough that it could be considered on having its own district. A directory was at the center of the campus, and I had to say I was impressed with it all! It's just too bad that I don't understand any of it, so I best not get lost.

The main lobby seemed to be straight ahead of me. Looking around in awe, I didn't need a directory to tell me that this school is not only huge, but also connected to other district all around the school. There was an island and not to mention, a bridge connecting to all the other different sections of the school's humongous campus. Amazing, never seen a place like this before in my life nor in my past life either.

My sightseeing had come to a halt once my head began to ache tremendously. I clenched my teeth and fell onto my knees, the sound of konoka's rollerblades echoing the barren campus. I groaned in pain, but I've experienced this sort of pain before. Back in NYC, when I was becoming Lucifer's vessel, the pain I had experienced then was happening now. It appears that Lucifer finally found me; I kind of expected him to, though.

His demonic voice, only I could hear, uttered out to me, "Carnby, you foolish boy… you will be mine! You may have the stone, but you will see what I have in stores for you."

Then it stopped, my head stopped aching as did the voice in my head as well. The stone began to emitting a bright white light from its symbol. Then the sound of concrete breaking was heard from a good distance behind me. Turning around, only one monster could be able to create such a noise so familiar. From the distance, I was what seemed to be some sort of demonic mole monster.

It was a fissure, a creature that dug through the ground like sand and tore rock-type material like paper and it was headed right towards me.

* * *

A Fissure is a known creature that digs through the ground with ease. it is currently unknown what the fissure exactly looks like, but can be seen as a corrupted mole hybrid or a Demonic Human that can burrow their way through concrete, dirt, any type of hard material with ease. these creatures are spawns of Lucifer that are sent to kill or to capture their victims and corrupt them, thus creating more corrupt followers. these Satanic Humanoids are named _The Humanz._

* * *

"OH CRAP!" I cried out in fear as I dashed towards the school itself, but was too slow for the fast paced fissure.

Its stopped me in my tracks as I was dragged down to the concrete-made campus, my legs began feeling pain from all sides as it started chewing my legs up. I yelled out for help, but then stopped as I didn't want to cause massive panic. If that happens, then more will die and I would be the cause of it all.

So I kept quiet, with the exceptions of grunts and yells. I propped my arms at an angle and began pulling my body out of its gapping maw. Successful, I rolled out of its mouth, with blood flying out of it. Laying on my back and catching my breath, I stared at the sight of my heavily lacerated legs, bleeding heavily.

_8:15 AM_

I let out a painful groan as pounded the ground, trying to ignore the pain as a pool of blood surrounded my legs. The adrenaline help much, if it didn't, then I would be going off like an alarm. I noticed that I was in a weak position and that I couldn't stay like this; I had to move to some where safe. I rolled onto my chest and looked up; I wasn't entirely far away from the front double glass doors. Just these oblivious steps I needed to overcome before I get to home base. I had to go NOW.

I slowly got to my feet, and without moving myself from that location, blood slowly trailing down my calves. I looked down onto konoka's Rollerblades. Slowly, I bent back down and grabbed them, but in doing so, the wheels had scrapped the concrete, alerting the fissure of my being here. That was my cue to Hightail it out of there! Only about what seemed to me was a mile and a half away from safety if it weren't for the enemy for all paraplegics.

The Large white concrete stairs that led to the higher level where the school was were just my only obstacle from reaching the school lobby, my only safe haven from this underground monster. I didn't waste time limping up the steps, nor did the fissure.

As I began ascending up the stairs, I felt as if I was slowly being dragged back. The steps I began running on were actually the fissure, trying to pull me under again. I'd keep on stumbling if it weren't for the hand rail in the center to hold me up. It was then that I increased my speed again, with the help of the handrail, leaving a trail of blood leading back to the pool of blood. I was able to move further away from the fissure and made it half way up what seemed to be my "Jacob's ladder" to my only safe haven.

The fissure didn't stop either, it tried to catch up to my position, but was too late for I had made it to the elevated level. There it was, my double doors to sanctuary. The creature was hot on me; I began limping as fast as I could.

A sudden decrease in speed in the world around me had just occurred; everything from the birds to that fissure had slowed down. I took this odd opportunity to make it to the doors. I extended both arms out as I dived into the "push" double doors, landing onto rough, rugged carpeting.

The feel of artificial air delivered by the school's A.C. just told me that I was safe, for the time. Still on the ground, I turned onto my back as I saw what mystery that hunted me from beneath the ground was.

I saw what I fended off in central park, the creature known as "Humanz." I didn't like the way it looked at me as I descended back into the earth. It smiled as it went down, telling me that I'll be seeing him soon enough. "Yeah? Well, fuck you too, pal."

I struggled on getting up; my legs began bleeding slower now, so hopefully I can manage until I find Springfield. I grabbed the rollerblades again, rechecked the label just to be sure, "Class 3-A" and was ready to move. What I didn't notice was the trail of blood, dripping off of my dirty socks and staining the lobby carpet. The more I walked, the more a trail it leads back outside.

_8:30 AM_

What I wasn't ready for was when I looked up and noticed that there are three floors, I'm guessing that class 3-A was on the third floor. As if my legs didn't feel enough pain, now I had to walk up two sets of stairs to get to the Class. "No point whining now, I guess…" I uttered beneath my breath. Limping towards the start of the staircase, I began hearing Lucifer's voice in my head again, attempting to stop me.

"What do you expect to do when Negi Springfield doesn't help you? Huh, Carnby? Do you really expect that that child teacher will be of any use to you and Paddington?" his words began swirling in my head, what if he's right? I continued walking up the steps. With each step I took, blood seeped on through my pant legs. It came to mind that if someone were to question it, they would be suspicious about a trail of blood leading up to a long line of destroyed concrete and a pool of blood as well as seeing a bloody child limping up to class 3-A.

I tried to not think of it, and tried to think of the real problem at hand.

What if Springfield won't help me? Do I just go on off of Paddington's word? Last time I did, he left me with the death of Ms. Flores and that got me here in the first place. No…no I have to go off on his word, it's all I've got now, it's…all I've got.

He roared again, but it wasn't in my head. No, it sounded like it was closer, "It's not all you got, little boy! Just give me my stone!" his suggestion echoed throughout the lobby, I had hoped no one had heard his, but I realized, only I could hear him…

I reached the second floor, both hands grasping onto the hand rails as I collapsed on the last step. I wasn't getting any stronger at this rate; blood was still draining from my body. At the time, I was losing my grip on life itself. I looked up and saw a bald man in a pure white suit with a wicked evil grin, he spoke to me, "how does it feel to be alone, Mr. Carnby? I bet it's depressing!" he chuckled evilly.

Struggling to pull myself up, I released one of my hands from the handrails to give myself leverage. I heard his footsteps walk closer to me and as I slowly got up, he looked down upon me. Gloating, he kept on taunting me; as if what he tells me would faze me…

I walked around him and started ascending up the stairs. "Eddy, you really think you can save yourself from what I have to give you? You barely survived one of my fissure minions; you honestly think you will survive a hell uprising in that puny body of yours?"

Just half way up the stairs, I stopped on the bend to catch my breath, "you know, you're very motivating, you know that?" I continued on up, "I mean what with the taunting and the attempted murder, you may actually deserve the title of "Asshole", Lucifer."

Almost to the top, just five more steps, but as my goal was nearly reachable, he appeared on the third floor with about two Humanz standing next to him.

He pointed with open palms to my goal, "Go on, Eddy" he smiled, "it wouldn't matter now, you'll still lose either way." Ignoring his final taunt alone with his minions growling and gurgling, I limped with what little strength I had left in me.

A sign was in Japanese, but its numbers hadn't changed. "This must be it, I guess…" I whispered as I looked at konoka's rollerblades one last time. I, also, took one last look at Lucifer's smug face as he gave me a wave goodbye; I returned his farewell with a gesture of my own, what us humans call, "The Finger" and walked on into the class.

I had no intention to knock first, I can too far for me to be polite and knock. The room was split into two sets of three long tables consisting of five girls on each table; I'm guessing that these were their desks. The chatter of Japanese girls came to a complete stop, I figured that to happen. What? You see a nine year old child come into your classroom with bloody torn pants and bloody socks leaving a trail of blood from the lobby to your class, you would be speechless.

And there he was, the young teacher stood in front of me, confused. At least, he's English; he'll understand me and my problem. He spoke to me in Japanese, not sure what he said, but I'm pretty sure he's wondering what I needed. "Konoka Konoe, I have your Roller-Blades right here", I said aloud.

A screech in joy came from the rows of girls with only one standing. It was Konoka, she got off her seat and rushed over to me, hugging me, telling me, "Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much!", she squealed in happiness, " you went all the way here just to return them to me, personally?"

"Well I did try to call you, but you and Asuna were in a rush, I risk life and limb trying to find the classroom, but a gentleman's gotta do what he's gotta do." I jokingly said to her, receiving a laugh from her as well.

"Oh So Kawaii!" she awed, pinching my cheek; which felt kind of degrading, come to think of it. "Oh! Sensei, this boy was meaning to talk to you, Right?" she reminded me.

I nodded, "Mr. Springfield, I need your help!" I said with a big sigh. At that time, the pain had set in my legs, surprising no one noticed yet.

"Uh…what do you need from me? I'm just a teacher…" Springfield asked. Ok, I had to laugh on how stupid that sounded from a kid who was at the exact height as me. Seriously though, Theo told me to tell him about the whole Path of Light Prophecy thing; so I said it, "Ok, Negi, is it? Have you heard of the Path of Light?" A long silent pause emitted in all of Class 3-A, then he stuttered an answer back, "H-how do you know that?"

I didn't want a question back, so I snapped at him, "Look, we don't have time to-" I was interrupted by a girl, who yelled out to her Sensei in a horrified manner.

"Ako? What's wrong?" the pip squeaked teacher asked as she got up and yelled something out in Japanese.

"_CHI_!" she screams as she started pointing at me. "_SENSEI, CHI_!" she yelled out just before she fainted right in the middle of the classroom, just between the two sets of threes.

"_Chi_?" I questioned, only to know what she meant soon after

"My word, what on earth happened to your legs?" Negi responded in shock.

It was then that the commotion had begun. "Uh…long story?" I said sheepishly as I started drifting back and forth, trying not to faint, myself. I stumbled to my knees; chatter began stirring up in the classroom.

"Please…please help me…" it was then that I had finally fainted on the floor of Class 3-A, me, the light carrier in Class 3-A has fallen.

Darkness, just pure darkness was all I see at the time. It was then that I was a white shadowy figure, similar to how I saw Theophile in "The Beyond." I opened my eyes, but could only hold them open for so long. My view on life was blurry; I tried blinking about two to three times, but nothing.

I could only make out that I was being carried away by some white glowing angel when I closed my eyes and the voices of a warped voice speaking English, sounded like a child. "Springfield?" I mumbled aloud. I was shushed with a girl's finger to my lips, only a feminine voice speaking out to me, "Shh…just rest, Kodomo, just rest…" it was then that her voice then trailed off as I lost consciousness in the hands of an angel…


End file.
